Harry was born
by hDarkVisionsp
Summary: The night Harry was born, Lily and James.


Lily was 8 months pregnant. She was sitting in their living room, cuddled up to James, when she asked a question. "James?"  
"Yes honey?" he asked, looking down at his wonderful wife.  
"What do you think our baby will be like?"  
James thought for a moment. "Well, if his mother is anything to go by, I think he will be the most wonderful, caring, brilliant child the world has seen." he smiled.  
"So you think he'll be a boy?" she smiled "I- I don't know actually... I guess I've just always though of him as a boy..."  
"Well, if his father's anything to go by, he'll be a Quidditch player. And a little heartbreaker"  
James gasped. "What on earth are you saying?!" he joked.  
Lily giggled "All the girls were after you at school. I bet they'll all be after him when he goes to Hogwarts, I can tell he's going to be beautiful."  
James laughed, "Of course he is. I mean look at his parents." he said, raising his eyebrows. "Can't get much better than us!"  
Lily laughed and lightly tapped him on the chest "I pray to Merlin that he doesn't get your ego."  
"And I pray to Merlin he doesn't get your sharp tongue. You can rattle out a good list of insults when you need to..." he smiled.  
"Hey! It's called good wit" she grinned, then paused "Have you thought of any more names you like?"  
"Lily, sweetheart, you know I'm not good at that sort of thing... I told you, you should think of the name. Or I could owl Sirius, he's been sending me various ideas - all very creative I might add." James grinned.  
"I am not letting Sirius name our child" she frowned, but smiled. "I like Isabella for a girl. Or Gemma."  
"Gemma?" James frowned. "Nah, Isabella's good though. What if it's a boy?"  
"I like Harry"  
"Harry?" James pondered this. "Harry... Harry's good... I like Harry."  
"Yeah?" Lily looked up, and gave him a quick kiss. "So do we agree on Harry?"  
"Provided it's a boy. Though you know, Harriet if it's a girl, cause then we can shorten that to Harry. So yeah. Why not? Harry it is." he said, kissing Lily softly on the forehead.  
"Harriet's cute too. I can't wait until this baby comes" She sighed, looking down at her stomach. Her bump was very big, it had made her quite paranoid.  
James sighed. "For the last time Lily, you still look just as beautiful as you did before. And honestly, I'd make the most of the freedom we still have right now."  
"I'm fat" she said stubbornly "You're meant to be. You have a child inside you woman!" he rolled his eyes.  
"Do you still think I'm attractive?" She mumbled "Like I told you. You're still as beautiful as you were before." he kissed her on the lips. "More so."  
Lily kissed him again "Even when I'm all fat and flabby?" she grinned "Even when you're all fat and flabby." he laughed.  
"So you think I'm fat?"  
"You know that's not what I meant Lils..."  
Lily kissed him again "I'm winding you up" she giggled He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, cause if I'd offended you, then that's my life over."  
"We're never going to have time to ourselves when he's born"  
"Nope." James agreed.  
"It'll be worth it though. His first words, his first smile..."  
"Totally worth it." he grinned. "We have to make sure his first word is an awesome one."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, but not something totally awful and cliched like 'mama' or 'dada'" James made vomiting noises.  
"I don't want to be called mamma" Lily laughed, then froze "He's going to call me mum"  
"Yes. Yes, of course he's going to call you mum. And he's going to call me dad." James smiled.  
Lily laughed, but an excited laugh "Dad" she repeated, looking up at him.  
"Mum." James said, poking Lily. "You're gonna be a mum!"  
Lily suddenly kissed him, smiling madly against his lips.  
James stroked her hair, kissing her back. "Mum." he teased.  
"Our baby."  
"I love you so much." James whispered.  
"I love you too" she murmured against his lips.  
"You want me to cook tonight?" he offered.  
"No it's ok baby, I'll do it-" Lily said, getting up but hurting her back. Having a big bump had caused her back problems.  
"Sit down." James insisted. "Let me."  
"Ok" she replied, relaxing against a big cushion.  
James shuffled into the kitchen calling over his shoulder, "What do you want?"  
"Ummmm" Lily looked at her stomach "What do you want Baby?" she whispered to her stomach, smiling.  
"Lily, darling..." James paused, smiling, "I don't think he's reached the stage where he'd supposed to talk yet..."  
Lily grinned "No, but I crave what he craves. It's a real thing, I'm not going mad! But I think he wants sausage and mash today, don't you sweetheart?"  
"Sausage and mash sounds perfect." he said, getting the sausages out of the freezer.  
"Thank you darling" Lily called, shutting her eyes for a moment. She knew she wouldn't have much time to relax in a month.  
James set about making their dinner, and about half an hour later he came through to the living room with two plates in his hands. "Dinner is served." he grinned, setting them down on their coffee table, and switching the TV on. "TV dinner?" he asked.  
Lily leaned forward but couldn't eat her dinner; her belly was in the way. She groaned moodily, but then put her plate on her stomach, leaning back. "I feel like a fat british man" she laughed "Of course" she replied, as he put on the TV.  
"What do you wanna watch?"  
"I don't mind, I'm happy just talking to you. I'm so excited for this baby James" Lily's eyes brightened "Me too love, me too." he said, leaving the TV on a random channel and tucking into his food.  
Lily felt her eyes welling up with tears suddenly; being pregnant meant her emotions were all over the place right now.  
James looked at her worriedly "What's up honey?"  
"I don't know" she said thickly through tears "I keep having these random mood swings, and my bladder's the size of a pea" she slowly got up, placing her dinner on the table and going to the toilet.  
James watched her as she left. He hated seeing her like this, so paranoid and stressed, and constantly getting upset for no reason. He couldn't explain how much he hoped that she'd feel better once their baby was born.  
Lily felt her bladder getting tighter; she was 8 months pregnant, nearly 9; her due date was in two weeks. She suddenly fell over in pain "JAMES!"  
James was at her side in an instant. "What? What is it? It's not... no... but..."  
Lily was panting heavily; her waters had just broken. "He's... he's... JAMES!" she grabbed his hand tightly "Oh shit..." he said under his breath. "Um, okay, okay, let's get you to the hospital." He said, helping Lily up, and supporting her as they both made their way out of the front door and out to the car.  
"He can't come yet, it's too early" Lily cried, getting into the car.  
"Well clearly he doesn't like to abide by rules." James said, getting in the driver's side and slamming the door. "It's okay honey, it's okay." he repeated over and over as he stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.  
Lily was breathing heavily, in a lot of pain, and had her fast contraction. She began crying "What if he's not ok? Is that why he's early?!"  
first*  
"Lily, he's going to be just fine okay, absolutely fine, you hear me?" he said, turning into the hospital and helping Lily out. "Babies come early all the time, and they're more often than not fine."  
She clung tightly onto James for support, the pain was almost unbearable "Don't leave me"  
"Why would I do that? I'm going nowhere honey." They went through into the waiting room, where they told one of the nurses what the situation was, and were rushed through to a room where they were told to wait until the contractions were 5 minutes apart. James squeezed Lily's hand. "It's gonna be fine." he whispered.  
Lily felt another contraction coming and squeezed James' hand hard "Oh Merlin" she wept "I just want it to be over"  
"I know, honey, I know."  
After a while, they were allowed through to another room, where Lily was laid down on a bed, and immediately surrounded by various nurses and doctors. James stood by her side, holding her hand tightly.  
"I need air" Lily gasped, and suddenly felt a shooting pain. She heard a nurse say to a doctor "He's on his way already" and she gasped "WHAT?"  
James watched all of this, completely bewildered, and not at all knowing what to do. He was panicking like crazy, but tried not to show it. He had to stay strong for Lily. "Lils, baby, it's fine, they know what they're doing, you're going to be fine."  
"Will our baby be fine? James I-" She screamed in pain, feeling the baby pushing against her. The doctors were telling her she needed to push now, as the baby wanted to get out fast.  
"Of course he'll be fine, and so will you." he said, stroking her hair, a look of absolute terror on his face.  
Lily pushed, crying in pain, still clutching onto James.  
"Come on baby, you can do it." he said, ignoring the fact that her nails were digging into his arm.  
She gave one final push and heard a loud crying, and nearly collapsed in pain.  
James sighed in relief. "Lily..." he whispered, "Lily, you're okay, see, what did it tell you?" he said, leaning over her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Lily kissed him on the lips, and then her eyes fell on her baby, being wrapped up warm and cleaned. A nurse brought him over and placed him in her arms. "Congratulations, it's a boy" she whispered, before walking off. "We'll give you a moment alone." A doctor said, leaving with the nurse. Lily burst into tears of happiness at the sight of him "He's beautiful"  
James also felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Hello Harry." he smiled, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt in his life.  
Lily heaved herself over in her bed "Get in" she smiled. She wanted a cuddle with her new family.  
James sat down next to Lily, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you more than anything right now." he whispered.  
"I love you too" she whispered, placing Harry between both of them. "He's perfect. I can't get over how beautiful he is... look, he even has hair." she twirled a wisp of his hair between her fingers "It's dark, like yours" she grinned "Yeah, but look at his eyes." James grinned. "They're the most beautiful part."  
Lily looked at his eyes; it was like she was looking at her own. "They're my eyes" she whispered, stroking his little face gently.  
"Yeah, they are. Can I hold him?"  
"Of course" Lily said, gently passing him to James. She watched him cradle Harry. "Being a daddy suits you" she said quietly, smiling.  
James held Harry very carefully, not entirely sure what to do with his arms.  
Lily sighed happily "My boys" she murmured to herself. 


End file.
